The Baggy Chronicles
by hoppnhorn
Summary: Baggy had a girl once...and she was a handful from the beginning. Chronicles the relationship of Baggy and Brooke. This is meant to be light-hearted and fun...filled with smut. Please read and review for future chapters. Rated M for Smut, Language, Etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Baggy Chronicles AKA Crazy Smut with Brooke Chronicles. LOL. ;) A couple of people expressed interest in Baggy and Brooke's background and I couldn't help but deliver. I'm keeping this open as a series so I have a place to release my excess smut ideas…cuz lets face it. It happens. And I need a place to unload them without mucking up my other stories. Basically, expect this to be a story of crazy fights, humor, and smut. Lots and lots of smut. FYI, Baggy and Brooke will eventually break up…this is a set fact in "Go Fetch" and "Claim What's Yours". Check those out if you haven't already, if you want that is.  
>Btw, this was inspired by my JERK neighbors and being awoken by shrieking about keying cars...too bad Baggy isn't my neighbor….Hope you enjoy. =)<strong>

"I don't wanna see your fuckin' mug for A WEEK!" Baggy yelled, laughing as Heco raised a shot.

"Same, fuckin' hijo de punta. Nada mas." Heco replied. Hailee, Heco's steady girl, sat next to him, nuzzling her face into his chest as he downed the small glass of liquor. Baggy grinned and stumbled, quickly losing his footing while he stood from the booth. His sister shook her head at him from across the bar and the men let out a chorus of laughs.

"Someone's got weak legs..." Billy purred, sucking on the end of a cigarette. "...ya might wanna stay with me tonight doll." He added, addressing the blonde that was looped under Baggy's right arm. She giggled and glanced up at Baggy, almost wondering if he was being serious. And it wouldn't take much to convince her to switch partners, Billy was the ultimate prize afterall. But Baggy snorted and reeled her in close, licking her ear lobe before he answered.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna fuck ya so hard, ya won't remember your own name." Billy opened his mouth in a low laugh, nudging Bodie at his right. If there was one thing that Baggy excelled at, it was the talking. He could talk the panties off a nun, and all the boys admired his skills. "Well gentleman..." He started, lurching his way towards the front, "...it's been a pleasure gettin' wasted with ya. Now..." He abruptly crushed his lips to the blonde's, giving her a deep and demanding kiss. She sighed into his mouth and the men hollered, cheering them on from the booth. When he tore away to breathe, he grinned. "...I bid ya good fuckin' night."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't remember how he got home, exactly. But, like a homing pigeon, Baggy somehow managed to take all the right turns and end up in his parking lot. Chuckling, he pulled into a spot and clumsily put the car in park, then leaned over to the passenger seat. The blonde girl giggled and sighed as he kissed her neck, slipping his hands up her thighs. They were both drunk, panting with lust and shear intoxication. He shifted his body over the median and collided with her, resulting in an eruption of laughter and Baggy's hips landing square between her legs. This aided in their dry humping, lining them up perfectly without any effort. The windows started to fog as Baggy rocked his crotch, forcing his tongue into the girl's mouth. He'd been horny all week after being held hostage in Heco's car a solid six days in a row. Billy had them working long hours to make up for a shortage from the previous month. And no one wanted Bones on their case, so they all did as they were told. Billy included.<p>

Collection had been that morning and the gang hadn't left the Four Roses since. The plan: drink, smoke, and fuck until they couldn't move. Baggy grunted and went for his fly. Might as well get a head start right there, no one would be outside at this hour. Taking handfuls of his jeans in both fists, he tugged them down, exposing his ass to the windshield. He knew the sex wouldn't last long; this was the longest dry spell he'd had since high school. But in his drunken stupor, he didn't give a fuck. As he roughly pushed the blonde's underwear to one side, he couldn't wait to get inside of somebody.

"HEY!" A slapping sound startled them both and Baggy let out a growl, infuriated as his cock waited in his right fist. He looked up, seeing a hand smack the window above his head. "HEY ASSHOLE! YOU SCRAPED MY FUCKIN' CAR!" It was a woman's voice, shrieking at an ungodly level from outside. The blonde sat up, ending all chance of ignoring the intruder and continuing what they'd started. So Baggy, in a frustrated huff, shoved his erection back into his jeans and clamored from the passenger door. Under normal circumstances, he could have made the awkward exit intimidating, but in his drunken state, he only managed to look pissed.

"The fuck is your problem, bitch?" He hissed, squinting at the woman standing beside the car, arms crossed in front of her chest. She was tall, slender, and brunette, glaring at him as he straightened.

"MY problem? LOOK AT MY FUCKIN' CAR!" Her voice made his ears drum in his head and Baggy flinched, turning away from the noise. With a quick glance, he noticed a tiny mark on the left side of her bumper. It was barely four inches long, so he shrugged. He had better things to do, like fuck himself dry.

"Fuck off. I didn't do that." He growled. As he answered, he held out a hand, pulling his blonde companion from the passenger seat. The woman proceeded to fume, throwing her arms in the direction of the offending mark.

"IT WASN'T THERE TWO HOURS AGO, YA DUMB FUCK! OF COURSE YA DID IT!" That pushed Baggy over the edge. Snarling, he advanced in a lurch, standing almost nose to nose with the brunette.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll shut ya up permanently. Got me?" The blonde quietly ran her hand up and down his arm, purring like a kitten that wanted her belly rubbed….or something along those lines. The brunette scoffed.

"So you're threatin' me now? Fine." She whipped out a cell phone and Baggy yanked his hand away from the blonde, the buzz of being drunk quickly dissipating. "I'm callin' the cops, see who threatens who then." His hand encased the device in a second, pulling it from her grip faster than she'd probably figured he could. Unlike most men, even when heavily intoxicated Baggy could handle himself. Taking the phone, he removed the battery without looking and handed the phone back to the startled, yet still furious, brunette. Then he grabbed her wrist, ripping her face within an inch of his.

"Ya call the police, they'll never find the body." She opened her mouth to respond but Baggy tightened his grip on her delicate wrist. "Ever heard of the Darley gang, sweetheart?" Her eyes didn't soften, but Baggy swore he saw a little flash of comprehension. No one messed with a Darley member, unless they didn't know. "Well I'm the treasurer…" He said with a smirk; the blonde giggled and he ran his tongue over his front teeth before he continued. "so I'd think twice before ya talked that way to me again." When he finished, the brunette remained silent despite the rage shining in her eyes. Then she tore her arm away, impressing him slightly with her boldness. With a triumphant sneer, Baggy backed away and threw an arm around the blonde, starting to his apartment.

* * *

><p>The hot water on his shoulders made him groan, over and over, while he stood in the shower. Waking up that morning had ended up in a long vomiting fest and now Baggy was curing the pounding headache in his skull with a scalding flow over his neck. It wasn't as good as a morning drink, but he had a shift that night. Unfortunately, a day they partied was two days they had to sell nonstop. Work never seemed to end. Running his hand through his short, blond mohawk, he grinned up into the water. He probably worked more hours than a CEO; who said being a dealer was easy?<p>

His fingers traced his body as he lathered up the skin, cleaning off the girl from the night before. To say they'd been vigorous would be an understatement. If he'd been anyone else, the neighbors would have complained. Pressure on his hip made him hiss, coming into contact with a bruise forming there. Baggy snorted and grinned, touching the small marks the circled the spot. A bite. With a fuzzy memory, he vaguely recalled the rough oral session, concluding with a ruined bed sheet. He opened his mouth and filled it with hot water, spitting it out with a grin. When he was drunk, anything went. And it mostly ended with bumps, bruises, and scratches. Thinking of scratches, he reached back to run his fingers over his spine. Oh yeah, plenty of those.

Baggy stepped from the bathroom in a towel, releasing a cloud of steam into the hallway. The blonde was long gone and he had the rest of the day to recover. Which meant he'd be parked on the couch until forced to put on clothes and face the world. Flicking on the TV, he stared with a bored expression at the standard cable channels, surfing through them without a blink. When he found something bearable, he tossed the remote onto the couch and unraveled the towel around his waist. That was tossed as well and Baggy headed to the kitchen, figuring a pot of coffee might help the day along.

That's when someone knocked on his door. Poking his head from the kitchen he listened over the TV. When the sound repeated, confirming it wasn't his imagination, he huffed and plopped the bag of coffee back onto the counter, wandering towards the sound. The knocking thumped on the heavy door a third time.

"Yeah yeah!" He called, figuring it was Tommy, coming over to check on him. Being the only other Darley member within a few miles, they often rode around together, and spent their down time recovering on each other's couches. When he reached the door, he pulled it open, keeping his hips from sight. As comfortable as he was with Tommy, flashing his dick didn't fall in the boundaries. But it wasn't Tommy that stood outside his apartment. It was the brunette.

"Morning asshole." She hissed, placing a hand on either side of the frame. Baggy groaned and rolled his eyes. Seriously? The girl didn't know her place. "I'm here as a courtesy before I call the cops." She ran her eyes over his damp body. "Figured you might be in a better mood once ya fucked your hooker." Instantly, he was sinking his fingernails into the door, doing his best to not reach out and strangle her to death.

"Ya try that, bitch. Cops won't do shit 'bout it." Then he put on a grin, leaning forward. "And I don't need to pay for it, honey. Never have, never will." The brunette let out a laugh, covering her mouth in an over-the-top fit of snickers.

"Oh wow. Ya tell yourself that so ya feel better 'bout porkin' loose pros?" Baggy ground his teeth and the brunette, took a small step towards the door. "Do ya think strippers like ya too?" With that, he opened the door, stepping into the hall to loom over her.

"Ya got a death wish, bitch? Cuz you're askin' for it." His voice was low and gravelly, the most dangerous tone he had. She raised an eyebrow, refusing to look down at his impressive, yet flaccid, length. Instead she stared right into his eyes.

"All I wanted was your insurance info. You're the one who went and made it personal." Her voice was steady, unafraid. Then she leant back and crossed her arms. "Speaking of personal." She stared openly at his cock, then snorted. "Ya sure ya can follow through with those threats? Cuz that…" She pointed at his dick while glancing back at his face. "…isn't scaring anybody." He moved before he'd even thought about it, squeezing her bicep and throwing her inside his apartment. She stumbled and the smirk disappeared, replaced with a furious frown. Gritting her teeth she pushed on his chest.

"YA GONNA KILL ME BIG SHOT?" Baggy seethed.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH BITCH!" He pulled her into the living room and tossed her towards the couch where she landed, bouncing on the cushions only to shoot back onto her feet.

"THEN PAY FOR THE FUCKIN' SCRATCH ASSHOLE!" There was that shrill voice again, shooting pain into his brain. He clenched his teeth as she charged at him, stabbing his peck with a finger. Before she could repeat the gesture, he grabbed her hand and squeezed until she flinched.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YA CAR. GET. THAT. IN. YOUR. SKULL." He bellowed, poking her forehead in a similarly irritating manner. Snarling, she twisted away and huffed.

"DIDN'T TOUCH IT MY ASS! ITS GOT THE SAME COLOR PAINT IN IT, YOU FUCKIN' RETARD!" Baggy swung at her and she missed his slap, ducking away to land a fist in his thick shoulder. It barely affected him, but with his poor condition, it was all it took to throw him into a rage from which there was no return. One of his huge palms clapped around her throat and he pulled her within a hairs length of his face, squeezing as he hissed air from his teeth.

"That's it, bitch. You're done." She coughed a small laugh, then shot her knee forward, ramming it into his hip. Thankfully, she missed his jewels, but connected with the tender bruise forming on the bone. Letting out a yell, his hand loosened and she jerked free, reaching into her back pocket. He rubbed his hip as he watched her retrieve a small pocketknife. It was almost laughable. The blade was visibly dull and short. This girl knew nothing about knives and it probably hadn't seen any action other than cutting open boxes or whittling soap. Baggy stepped forwards and she thrust the blade, just enough for him to get a good handle on her wrist and twist, hard. With a shout, she released the pocketknife and it fell to the floor. So that had been her plan, scare him into giving up the money with a stubby blade. Who'd she think he was? Looking into his face, she finally showed the first sign of fear. Her plan had failed. But then the look was gone and she started to fight, pulling and twisting.

"Nice try." He growled through gritted teeth, whirling her to cross her arms across her own chest. Then he had control of her entire torso, arms locked around her from behind. But she didn't slow, kicking her legs and thrashing her head. Baggy leant back and lifted her from the floor, carrying her towards the door. He had no intention of killing her, but merely scaring her to death and plunking her in the hall. All of the confidence had stemmed from a tiny knife, and it was now safely on his living room floor. Maybe with a gun pointed at her, she'd get the message. He glanced at his piece, resting on the counter near his kitchen then decided against it, opting for just getting her out of his apartment.

When they reached the still open front door, he lifted her higher, hoping to clear the entryway. But, the girl was smart, using her legs to kick it closed and press her feet to the surface. He tugged and started to step back when she pushed off, sending him rocking on his feet. With her added weight, they went down fast, landing with a thud on the carpet. Baggy let out a loud growl, his ribs, hips and dick smashed by her body. As he crumpled to cradle his crotch, she rolled and scrambled after the knife, lying a few feet away. Baggy shot after her, pinning her chest-down on the floor before she'd reached it. Then he picked up the knife, throwing it hard into his kitchen and out of sight.

"FUCKIN' BITCH!" He screamed into her ear. She struggled underneath him.

"STUPID FUCK!" She retorted, throwing her back upwards into his chest. The impact knocked the wind out of his lungs momentarily and he grunted. So he flipped her, with great difficulty, in order to control her various limbs. As they came face to face, he panted, looking down into flushed cheeks. Her wrist ripped away and he caught it, pinning it above her head with a hard slam. Frowning and snarling, she tried again, pulling it off the floor a few inches before he overpowered the limb and rammed it back down. Fighting her brought his body weight up, his chest looming over hers to maintain the upper hand. They struggled against each other and eventually, they came to a stalemate, her breaths revealing a settling exhaustion. Baggy was panting, from his headache and flexing arms. Surprise cardio didn't help hangovers.

Then his waist tingled. Glancing down, he realized the increased heart rate had started a slight erection, his cock growing little by little at his hips. As he looked, she did as well, both of them observing the physical reaction with furious breaths. Baggy swallowed, glancing back at her face. Their eyes met in a hungry glare and suddenly her head shot from the floor.

He almost didn't know what happened at first, but his mouth responded without his mind, consuming hers in an aggressive kiss. Against all odds, they were abruptly lustful, angrily biting and sucking. Her teeth were sharp on his bottom lip, but her tongue was warm and sweet, darting in his mouth as he did the same. If he'd ever doubted his arousal, it wasn't a question anymore. His cock was standing tall against his waist, poking his own stomach as he pinned his hips to hers. The denim material, however, was rough against his aching shaft, causing him to shift and buck his hips from discomfort. But they didn't separate, continuing to devour the other until their mouths were pulsing and swollen. Baggy trailed bites down her throat, evoking small groans from the girl pinned under his torso. She wormed her wrists in his hands, wanting to free them. Finally she ground out a demand.

"Do it." She panted. Baggy growled and shifted both of her wrists under one hand. Despite his weakened control, she only fought a little, giving him a clear advantage when he no longer had one. With his newly freed hand, he found her zipper and tore it down, working on the waistband of the jeans until they were loose enough to slip down her thighs. Aiding in their removal, she kicked her legs, getting them down her to her ankles. By then, Baggy couldn't wait anymore. Throwing his hips forward, he rubbed his stiff dick into her panties, thrusting wildly as he bellowed into her neck.

"Fuck." He growled. She continued to kick a leg and free one of the long limbs, bringing it up to his waist to pull her hips into him as he humped between her legs. Moaning loudly, they rocked on the floor, hands over both of their heads. The rug started to burn her bare bottom and she whined, pressing his cock to the wet material that barred his entry. Halting momentarily, Baggy panted into her mouth, greeted by her tongue while his hand went to remove the pesky garment. He shuddered when he felt the heat and moisture waiting for him. A finger slipped under the panties and she moaned as he flicked the tip of the digit in the soaked opening. He swallowed a grunt and quickly ripped the fabric to the side, spreading her flesh with his fingers before filling her with his hard cock. With a gasp and a moan, she gripped his waist with her leg, bucking up into his thrusts so their bodies met with rigid slaps. Baggy couldn't help but growl continuously as he pounded her on the floor. She was tight and talented, angling just right as he plunged inside her.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me." She whispered with each beat, biting at his neck. It was already rougher sex than he was used to dishing out. But she egged him on, snapping her spine in an attempt to quicken the pace. So Baggy snarled and plowed his hips forward, jolting her on the floor. The resulting yell from her parted lips sent shivers down his back and he felt his cock weep with anticipation of more. Finally he let go of both of her wrists, taking one of her shoulders in each hand to flip her over. As she turned, he pulled out of her body and the cool air of the apartment hit the slick wetness of his erection. It forced a gulping groan from his throat. Normally he didn't feel so hurried between positions, but he did now. They both clawed at her shirt, lifting and messing her short dark hair. Her leg kicked the remainder of her jeans away as Baggy's hand tugged at her panties. They didn't bother with her bra, surging ahead with buzzing, needy bodies. Directing her on her hands and knees, Baggy leaned down to her ass to kiss her left cheek. He'd be an ass man 'til the day he died.

Taking his time, he nibbled the soft skin, kneading the rest in his hands. To his surprise, she didn't protest his delay but simply moaned through closed lips, almost humming with appreciation. Then, with a rough push, he sent her hips to the floor practically laying her flat. He spread her knees and found her slickened folds with his head, taking her from behind with a slow thrust. When he'd filled her, he jerked away and slammed home, bringing them back to the same pants and slaps. Towering over her, his hips lined up with her bottom while he supported his weight with his arms. The muscles bulged from his biceps as he clawed the carpet, bucking her ass into a raw red.

"Fuck." He grunted, the grip on his cock sending him into a hissing frenzy. Suddenly her hips rose from the floor as he pulled out and she settled on her knees. A grin spread on his face as her butt reached to the sky, inviting him to take it, claim it. His hands shifted to her hips and he kneeled behind her, quickly recovering from the readjustment with savage bucks.

"Hard." She whined, pushing back onto his hips as he thrust forward. It was the best yet, allowing them both screaming stimulation while their knees were rubbed raw on the carpet. Out of impulse, Baggy slapped her ass, leaving a mark as he pounded her body. She tossed her head back and bit a lip. "Again." His hand rang as he hit her again. This time, she hunched forward, face down into the floor. He stroked her spine while he watched her cum, the muscles in her lower back flexing in rhythm with the contractions that gripped him from inside. And to his amazement, she didn't stop cumming. The waves of pleasure pulsed through her for what felt like years, pumping his cock with a delicious vice. Baggy rode her throughout, moaning for her, rubbing her back.

"Shit." He whispered. "I'm gonna cum." The pressure in his spine had risen to his shaft, and he whined as it climbed, inching towards his tip. Utilizing every second he had, he remained inside her warm center until his cock twitched. Then he shoved her forward and came, finishing on the floor.

* * *

><p>He held her hips, effectively supporting himself while his body convulsed. When he recovered, Baggy stood up, walking away without a word towards the kitchen. Silently, he started the long forgotten pot of coffee, leaning against the counter. So much for a recovery afternoon. He needed another shower and his sore body was throbbing once again.<p>

"So. About my car." Baggy turned his head, not bothering to move his body. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen, in nothing but a bra. Looking at her this way, Baggy realized she was something else.

"Are ya kiddin'?" He murmured, turning around and leaning back against the counter. With a smirk and a shake of her head, she stepped into the kitchen.

"Nope." Baggy let out a scoff. She wasn't.

"You're a crazy bitch." He growled. Then she laughed.

"And you're a great fuck." That brought a small grin to his face. Hell yes he was. "But you're still gonna pay for the scratch." She came to rest in front of him, hands on her hips. Their nakedness started to excite him once again. Her body was great and standing away from her gave him a good view. Good enough that he wanted to touch her again, memorize her curves with his hands.

"I didn't touch your car." He said, smirking at her while he crossed his arms. The argument had a different spin to it. It wasn't between two complete strangers anymore. She shook her head.

"Yes, you fuckin did. And…" She stood up against him, her thigh pressing to against his soft shaft. "You owe me dinner." Snorting a laugh through his nose, he loosened his arms, settling his palms on the edge of the counter. She took that as an invitation and leaned forward, running her fingers over his chest. "Preferably after a shower."

"Can't babe. I gotta work." He purred, teasing by tilting his head towards hers. She lifted her chin and ghosted her lips against his.

"Brooke." She whispered. Baggy grinned and she backed away. "Then just a shower." She added, retreating from the room. As she turned around and sashayed through the door, her ass called to him, stiffening his satisfied cock once again. "And you ARE going to pay." She shouted back to him. Baggy hummed in his chest, stroking his new erection gently.

"I'm sure I will." He purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so, this will also be kinda interactive. You guys inspired this so if you could, leave questions, ideas, reactions, randomness, requests…anything. And hopefully I can always keep this updated. =)<br>Love to my faithfuls! I love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another installment for you. =) Couldn't get my mind off these two. So for this one, I have to thank leeseelee for helping me brainstorm. And I also want to thank her for making me watch Restraint. Billy look alike gave me the inspiration for this smut. Go give it a watch! **

* * *

><p>"Fuck I'm starvin'." Tommy rubbed a hand over his stomach as they climbed the stairs. Baggy nodded in agreement and thought about ordering a pizza. A smile crossed his face as he thought about eating a large by himself and then sleeping the morning away. They'd just gotten off a shift at the corner, working into the early morning to ensure every last ounce of heroine was sold. It'd been long and boring, but they'd achieved their goal. And now Baggy just wanted to pass out with a full belly.<p>

"Have ya seen the new girl in twenty-seven?" Tommy asked, a grin appearing on his face. With a deep laugh, Baggy nodded again.

"I guess ya could say I have." His friend raised an eyebrow and Baggy flashed a toothy smile. "They can't resist me." Tommy let out a snort and shook his head as they strode down the hall.

"She's hot, dude. Ya lucky fuck." Baggy thought about the last time he'd seen Brooke. It'd been in passing a few days ago; she'd been leaving while he'd stumbled in from the bar. And not a word had been exchanged. They were perfect strangers.

"Just piss 'er off and she'll come to ya, man." He said with a sneer. "I put one little scratch on her car and chick was fuckin' pissed. Could barely walk after we were through." Tommy laughed and shoved Baggy's shoulder.

"Wonder what'd happen if I broke a window instead of scratchin' her bumper?" They both laughed out loud as they neared Baggy's door. The two were on polar sides of the hall, Baggy in twenty and Tommy in twenty-nine.

"She'd probably fuck your dick until it broke." Baggy purred. "Give her a good slap for me. Bitch tried to rob me blind."

"That how you remember it, asshole?"

Speak of the devil.

Baggy turned and his eyes rested on Brooke. Her face was tight and angry, but her lips were curling into a smile. Standing in the middle of the hall, she was wearing black, spandex shorts and a large t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and in her right hand was a bulging black garbage bag. It wasn't the sexiest he'd seen her, but Baggy remembered the details well. The tight material on her lower body left little to the imagination, and it was distracting, until she spoke again.

"Cuz I remember ya coughin' up the money and smilin' while ya did it." She took a step closer and Tommy shifted his weight, taking in the view. Brooke wrinkled her nose with a sly grin. "It's ok. I get it." Baggy didn't believe her for a second. "Braggin' to your boyfriend makes ya feel like a man."

"Fuck off." He growled, taking a step forward. "I'm more man than one woman can handle." Using her own teasing smirk against her, Baggy elbowed Tommy lightly in the side. "You should know that, sweetheart." His friend copied his chuckle, crossing his arms as they squared their shoulders against Brooke.

"I know you're fuckin' delusional." She hissed. All of the play was gone from her voice and Baggy took a large step, coming within inches of her face.

"What'd ya say?" Tommy lowered his arms and watched with a raised brow. Tilting her head towards Baggy slightly, she smirked.

"Twig." It was barely a whisper, but she said it nonetheless. And it made his blood boil in his veins.

"Yeah? That what all the loose girls say?" He snarled into her face, grinning evilly. He knew it was a huge lie. But his dick wasn't small either. "Can't feel shit cuz you're all broken in. Blame the guy." Tommy rubbed his fingers over his lips, grinning as his friend tore into her pride. Dropping the garbage bag, Brooke closed the distance, shoving his chest with a furious glare.

"What?" Baggy let out a small laugh.

"Don't like it when—"

"WHAT?" She was screaming now, shoving him again. The second time, he frowned. Being pissed was one thing, pushing him around was another. Tommy glanced between them, contemplating what to do. With a small nod, Baggy silently instructed. _I'll handle it._ So Tommy started down the hall, and Brooke watched him go, pausing only for a moment before she lurched toward Baggy again.

"You fuckin' prick! Walkin' around talkin' shit about me, then lyin' like that!" He deflected a swipe at his head and grabbed her forearm, squeezing the muscle beneath. Tugging on his hold, she tried to break free but he yanked her towards his door. As he unlocked it, he pulled her close to his face.

"You and me, we gotta get somethin' straight." Brooke pursed her lips as he ripped open the door and threw them both through it. "Hate me all ya like, I don't give a shit." He growled, pinning her to the wall just inside the entrance. "But disrespect me in front of my boys, my crew…" Baggy shook his head and bared his teeth. "…that doesn't happen." A few moments passed while she exhaled furiously through her nose, staring at him. When it was clear she'd calmed a little, he released her arm and she tucked it to her side, rubbing the skin.

"Ya pissed me off, talkin' about me like I would fuck anything with a dick." She hissed. Baggy groaned and rolled his eyes. If she was expecting an apology, she was barking up the wrong tree. "And for your information…" her voice was quieting with genuine hurt, "…I wouldn't screw your friend. He's too short." Her words took him off guard and he sputtered a small laugh, studying her eyes. He'd never met a girl like Brooke. Crazy mad one second and anything but the next.

"Well that's too bad." He purred. "You're a pain, but you're a great lay." To his surprise, she blushed slightly then flicked her eyes up to meet his.

"But I'm not loose." Jutting his hips forward, he closed in on her a second time, but this time with another intention entirely.

"I know." He murmured, reaching up to play with the hair from her messy ponytail.

"You're a fuckin' liar. Callin' me 'broken in'….Asshole." She was pouting now, sticking her bottom lip out slightly as she looked up at him.

"No more disrespectin' me and I will tell all the boys 'bout your fuckin' tight pussy." He purred. Crossing her arms, she turned her head, his lips nearing her ear instead of her mouth.

"You started it, sayin' shit about me." Baggy wasn't deterred by the words. The angry exchange had his blood pumping for the first time all day. He felt reenergized by the insults and now he was hard as a rock, listening to her voice melt as he exhaled against her neck.

"I was braggin' about ya." He growled, hands snaking their way under the large t-shirt. Her chest started to rise and fall at a faster rate, yet she remained still against the wall, arms at her sides. "Consider it a compliment." Baggy added with a purr just before he rubbed his nose to her throat. Flicking his tongue over the skin, he teased with a tiny kiss and Brooke relinquished a moan.

"So tellin' your friend to fuck me is a compliment?" She hid her arousal with the question, ignoring his hands as they moved up higher on her torso. He bit her in response and she gasped, jolting slightly.

"I knew ya wouldn't." His right palm found her breast and he filled his hand, caressing the bare skin under the oversized shirt. Biting her lip, Brooke fought the moan he knew was building in her throat. So he played, rubbing and pinching gently until she gulped and sighed.

"What if I did?" Brooke asked. The words were panted and Baggy grinned into her neck at the sound. They'd been rough and fast before, but now, she was putty in his hands from a minute of his touch. He'd mastered foreplay long ago, but there was rarely a need for it. The groupies that landed in his bed all sounded the same, regardless of what he did to them. But Brooke…he wondered what noises she'd make under his attention. Bending at the waist, he trailed his mouth down her throat and onto her left breast, sucking and licking at the hard peak through the material.

"Ya wouldn't." He repeated. She shifted and a shiver ran down her spine. Everything was working perfectly. Momentarily, he'd tamed her.

"I could." She mumbled. He chuckled and settled onto a knee. The tips of his fingers trailed down her stomach, dipping under the tight ridge of her waistband. Staring at the outline between her legs was a tease, and he wanted her bare.

"No ya wouldn't." His voice was deep and husky, vibrating her hip as he kissed the bone. As he peeled the spandex down, she gasped an exhale and her hand pushed his face away.

"I will." She murmured. Baggy growled, pulling her hips to his head. Met with another small slap to his cheek, he nuzzled his nose between her legs against the smooth fabric. Brooke was breathing with harsh gasps, tugging on his hair and pushing his face, fighting even though she radiated warmth and wetness.

"I will." She repeated, breathy as he continued to strip the black spandex from her body. His lips followed the material, trailing lower on her skin while she wormed and panted. Lazily dragging his tongue over the quivering flesh of her thigh, he glanced up at her and winked.

"No ya wont." With that, he nipped her leg, causing a yelp. Chuckling, he stood and she smacked his jaw, panting with drooped eyelids.

"Asshole." He devoured her mouth before she finished the last syllable, aggressively penetrating her lips with his tongue. Brooke moaned and answered the kiss, pressing her hips to his jeans. The stone erection in his pants throbbed as she wiggled, searching for the stimulation her body craved. A harsh pain in his scalp forced his mouth away, her hand fisted his mohawk. Baggy groaned at the glint in her eye.

"What's wrong, baby?" He grinned as he purred at her, knowing exactly what she wanted. The teasing made her hum and she shoved his cheek.

"Asshole." A deep, guttural laugh escaped him as he dipped his head to her left breast. Using his teeth, he tugged at the nipple, forcing a gasp and receiving another slap. Each was weaker than the last, her hand almost caressing his stubbly cheek as it was pushed away. He kneaded her stomach with his fingers and held her against the wall, dipping low onto his knees.

"Good enough ta eat." He murmured, licking the junction of her thigh and hip. Brooke tilted her waist and fisted his hair once again. "I wanna do nasty things to this." Using his lips, he ghosted over the velvet flesh as he spoke. It was killing him to know what she tasted like. She was watching, biting her bottom lip as he lowered his hands to her legs. Parting them slowly, he spread her and stared. Red and waiting for him, she was glazed with shimmering arousal. Brooke's patience ran out and she pulled, bringing his face inward. With a hungry groan, he took her into his mouth, sucking and licking as she writhed on the wall. Her voice turned to a series of whiny sighs, almost small pleads. Flicking his tongue over the swollen nub above her slit, Baggy felt her shake and moan before suddenly both knees gave way. Catching her weight, he laughed and pulled away, rolling them onto the floor. On her back, Brooke lifted her legs to his shoulders.

"Don't stop." She whimpered, rocking her hips. Holding her knees apart, Baggy dove between them as she clutched his hair. He lapped at her like a starving man, lifting her hips from the floor as he took more and more. As he went, his hands moved over every thing from her breasts to her knees, massaging all he could touch. Talented as he was, Brooke whined endlessly, grinding her butt on the floor. It was driving her wild and the longer he tasted her, the wetter she became, her body begging to be filled. When he lifted his torso and brought his mouth from her, Brooke gasped and grinned. He'd brought her so close and her face was flushed with pleasure, gazing at him as he moved above her.

"You want me to fuck ya?" It was a stupid question and he knew it. But he needed to hear her say it, ask for it. Beg. She'd always played the rough and tough girl, but Baggy felt a part of her wanting to be dominated, taken. And he was going to find that girl, and fuck her senseless.

Brooke responded by taking fist fulls of his shirt, tugging on him until his hips matched her own. Then she ground against them, providing the friction she needed and tossing her head back, gasping for air. As tempting as it was to watch, Baggy wasn't letting her get off on her own. He stood with a jump and left her on the floor, legs open and sex exposed. Shaking his head, he forced away the idea of dropping his jeans and finishing her there, on his floor. It wouldn't be their first time, screwing on the carpet. And he wasn't up for a rerun.

"If ya want it…" He unzipped his jeans while pulling a cigarette from his back pocket. Brooke stared up at him and glared as he grinned, sucking on the smoke once it was lit. "…ya know where to find me." Baggy finished, starting down the hall to his room. Ducking from sight, he waited on the bed, listening.

A few moments later, a moan sounded from the living room and he frowned. Delicious and throaty. He shifted on the mattress as his cock panged. The noise grew louder and longer and Baggy fidgeted again, the erection in his pants growing excruciating.

"I'm so close." She called. "Oh god." He ground his teeth, calling her bluff. Brooke was messing with him, trying to make him fold before he'd achieved his goal. She'd be begging for it if it killed him.

A little whimper made his skin tingle. She wasn't bluffing. Stabbing his cigarette out, he charged out of the room, finding her where he'd left her, legs apart and finger rubbing her rosy bud. Her face was lined with tension, her orgasm only seconds away. With a snarl, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, then used it to haul her from the floor.

"Goddamn it." He muttered, clutching her head to crush her lips to his. She won this time, but he could still have his fun. Brooke let out a little laugh but she shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder, smacking her ass for good measure.

"Who wants who?" She taunted over his back, slapping his denim-clad butt. Baggy didn't answer, turning into his bedroom and throwing her onto his mattress. Before she even had a moment to sit upright, he had her thighs parted with his knees.

"You're gonna want it." He growled. Then, without warning, he plunged a finger inside of her, moving it hard against her walls. Letting out a cry, she opened her mouth and watched his hand, rocking her hips. "See? Wouldn't my cock feel good?" Brooke whined as he added a second finger, leaning over her to bite at her collarbone. "I'm hard for ya, all ya got to do is say ya want me." Locking eyes, they moved on the bed, battling without words. His fingers curled inside her, pressing as they thrust. Baggy started to grin as Brooke tightened around him. She was close, ready to tumble into oblivion for the third time.

"Shit." Her curse was so desperate he wanted to chuckle. Just as he felt her go still, he withdrew entirely. The reaction was instant.

"NO!" She half whimpered half screamed, her hand flying between her legs. But he was faster, taking both her wrists and pinning them to her sides.

"Say it and I will." Brooke glared at him and let out a frustrated growl.

"You're an asshole." Baggy grinned.

"And a good fuck…" He leaned into her face, brushing his lips to hers. "…and I'm pretty sure that's what ya want, sweetheart." Flashing his eyes lower, he looked at her parted opening and bit a lip. "Ya know I'd do ya right." He purred, moving his mouth down her torso.

"Cocky fuck." She muttered, arching into his face as he neared her heated slit. Just being near her made his cock throb. If he wasn't inside her soon, he'd blow in his jeans, for sure. Everything about her was delicious. The blush on her cheeks, the mist of sweat on her chest, the hard nipples raised under her shirt. He was on edge, fighting with himself at this point. Never had he had someone resist like this.

With a flick of his tongue, he petted her clit, sending her into a strangled arch. Her hips came off the mattress and bucked towards him, begging. Running his lips over the hot folds, he parted them and teased, barely entering the slick walls inside.

"Just say it." He purred. Brooke was shaking, straining against him like a caged animal.

"I hate you, ya fuckin' asshole!" She whined. Then she swallowed as he laved his tongue over her aching clit again. "Oh Christ, I want it! Ya happy? Fuck me ya sonofabitch!" Baggy tore his jeans and boxers down his thighs in seconds, groaning as he let his painfully hard dick free.

"Thought you'd never ask." He growled. With a quick glance, he pressed his head to her folds and thrust inside. She was burning, so hot he couldn't keep his eyes open as he plowed forward at a fast pace.

"OH GOD YES!" Arms wrapped around his back, she pulled his weight on top of her body. Let him cover her. "Don't ya dare fuckin' stop!" She was whining, crying, and screaming as he hit his hips to her thighs. The grip on his cock was incredible and he was swimming, unable to stop if he wanted to.

"Shit Brooke." He muttered. "Fuck." Lasting much longer seemed like a fairy tale, a fool's hope. "Cum for me baby." She looked at him and brought her head from the bed, finding his lips with a deep kiss. Holding her thighs in his hands, he delivered a long, ruthless thrust and she collapsed, her body overtaken with ripples of pleasure. Her voice rose until his ears rang and Baggy watched her arch her neck, thrashing her head side to side. It made him quiver and struggle to continue his plunges as she gripped him.

Just as Brooke opened her eyes, he growled and came, burying his face into her throat. She pressed her palms into his back as he pounded in short bursts, roaring like a beast. Then he went rigid and rolled away. Neither spoke for a while, their breaths filling the room. A hand slithered onto his chest and Baggy realized he was still fully clothed, his jeans and boxers only around his knees. Using her nails, Brooke tickled as she trailed her hand down his shirt.

And at that moment, his stomach chose to let out a loud growl. Raising an eyebrow she looked at him and Baggy grinned.

"I'm a hungry man." She lifted his shirt and rolled over, placing a lingering kiss below his belly button.

"I know it." Her fingernails played with the hair on his thighs. It was remarkable how gentle and happy she looked in comparison to minutes earlier. Her smile was soft and genuine as she kissed his abs again. "You look funny this way." The words were sudden and Baggy turned on his side, propping his head up on a hand.

"Which way?" Brooke laughed and tugged lightly on the jeans hanging off his calves.

"Ya barely got your pants off." He smirked and kicked the pants, along with his boots, to the floor.

"Better?" With a devious grin she sat up and nodded.

"Now we're even." As she spoke, she gestured to her shirt. Baggy laughed and flopped onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. Brooke smiled and watched him, arms rested in her lap. He was thinking about how different she was. After screwing other girls, he was happy when they left. But he didn't mind it when Brooke stuck around. She was feisty and unique. Not boring and ditsy like the bar girls. The bed shifted and he saw her standing up.

"What do ya think of delivery?" He blurted. She stopped and cocked her head. Then she grinned.

"Depends." Baggy sat up on the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor.

"Don't I still owe ya dinner?" He asked, leaning back on his hands. Tapping her chin, Brooke pretended to think, stepping towards him in tiny shuffles.

"I think it's two dinners now." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Two dinners and you tell that guy…" She motioned to the front door and Baggy snorted.

"Tommy."

"…you tell Tommy I'm a great lay. Not loose. Tight." Brooke added, crossing her arms. With a small laugh, he nodded.

"Deal." She straddled his lap, arms still crossed.

"Like a virgin." Baggy fell onto his back and let out a laugh. When she didn't yield in her semi-serious stare, he smoothed his palms over her thighs.

"Fine." Only then did she lower her arms and lean over his torso.

"I love delivery." Reaching up with a hand, Baggy pulled her head down to his, kissing her long and deep. Settling for one girl had never seemed plausible for him. He'd only been able to stand one female for long increments of time, and that was his sister. So he had figured he would spend his life fucking one-night stands and helping his sister raise her two kids; have a family without the side effect of a wife.

But Brooke made those possibilities rise again. Made Baggy think he'd been wrong the whole time.

"Ya can't fuck him though." He said seriously, his fingers laced in her hair. Brooke licked her lips, as if to savor the taste, and then cocked her head.

"Who?"

"Tommy." He clarified. Wrinkling her nose, she pushed off his chest and set her feet on the floor.

"I wouldn't." Baggy sat up and followed her out into the hall. She turned around and walked backwards. "Like I said, too short." Then she stopped and he did the same, standing flush against her. "Why, you jealous?" Snorting a series of laughs, he shook his head and cupped her jaw.

"Nah. I just don't like to share." Brooke smiled and her eyes sparkled. It was the biggest smile he'd seen on her face. Standing on her toes, she pressed her lips to his gently.

"Now that, asshole, is a compliment."

* * *

><p><strong>Love to my faithfuls! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My mind was in the mood for dirty, so this is what happened. Plus, I missed my boys. Love to my faithfuls, you guys are incredible. **

* * *

><p>It was packed to the ceiling. The first Friday of the month always was. People had money to spend, fixes to buy, and needs to fill. Women put away their sensible shoes and strapped on the ridiculous heels reserved for alleyway screws and men let their minds wander the moment they woke up in the morning. It was all about the lead up. The dirty thoughts during the workday, the buzzing body parts and innuendo. Then they came to the Four Roses, and paired off with drinks, fulfilling the animal need that had festered during the day.<p>

Baggy loved those nights. Because the hottest chicks were the ones with jobs. And, unfortunately, they didn't show up on the slow nights. Those were left to the run down skanks that practically lived on their cocks. Nope, on the busy nights, the men had a selection and they opted for the higher quality.

Billy always got the challenges. Not necessarily the hottest girls, but the girls who didn't jump when ordered. It took a special finesse to get those girls into a back room. Girls like that want to be special, the one that tamed the beast. And he'd convince them they had: purring in their ear, letting them sit on his lap, paying for their drinks, and being smooth as silk when they played coy. But by the end of the night, Billy Darley would reduce them all to whimpering messes, spread on a pool table begging for him. Oh yeah, they'd beg. Because he was the master of working them up, coloring in the lines for a few hours until they couldn't bare it anymore. He needed them to force the issue, they had to be the ones who'd cross the lines. Because these weren't easy whores; they were the Johnnie Walker not the Jack Daniels. They were the girls working nights to pay for school or the girls answering phones in the city while they took classes online. He was their reward: a night on the dangerous side of town; a hot, hard fuck with a dark, delicious stranger. A criminal.

And he'd reward them plenty. Then send them on their way.

It was the same way every month. To the point where the men would put down money on it. Billy would stretch out in his chair, all smirks and winks, while they'd decide on a girl. Just like tonight.

"Longest skirt." Heco murmured, leaning forward and backward in his seat as he looked around the bar. There were three factors. Long skirts, up-dos, and cosmos. The hardest catches fit the mold every single time.

"That ones pretty long." Tommy mumbled, elbowing Jaime in the ribs. "What the fuck is that called?" Jaime shoved him away and waved a hand at the girl in the distance, swallowing a gulp of beer.

"I don't know, she looks like some lawyer or somethin'." He muttered. "Why the fuck would I know?" Bodie clapped a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"A lawyer, Bill? Can ya handle that?" Baggy snorted and shook his head.

"She ain't a lawyer numbskull. Look at the ends, they're all frilly and shit." He glanced at Billy and realized he was getting raised brows all around. "What? I got a sister." Baggy grunted, taking a shot to distract himself. Billy hissed smoke across the table and shook his head.

"Ya play in your sister's closet Bag?" That earned a hearty laugh from the table and Baggy made a face, mocking the fit of hysterics.

"Hilarious." He spat. "Fuckin' hilarious." Billy took a drag and wagged his eyebrows, smiling at his joke. Tommy smacked Baggy's cheek quickly, ducking the returned swipe of a fist.

"It's his new girlfriend, makin' him go soft." He announced loudly, dodging another of Baggy's attacks from beside him. Setting down his beer, Bodie let out a loud laugh, eyes widening.

"Bag's got a girl? Since fuckin' when?" Billy mimicked his friend's shocked face, wrapping an arm around Bodie's shoulders.

"Bag's got lots of girls." He purred. Tommy leaned over the table, and downed a shot before shaking his head adamantly.

"Not anymore." Baggy finally managed to grab his friend's skull, snagging him in a headlock. The two flailed around against the booth, fighting and bumping the table until a few shot glasses tipped and emptied their contents on the wood. Billy let out a bark of a laugh and Heco clapped his hands, smacking Baggy's head.

"So who is she?" Bodie asked, nodding to the other men. Heco shrugged while the others just shook their heads, grinning at the two fighting. Finally, Tommy freed himself and sat up, red faced and panting.

"Some girl from our building." Billy rose his eyebrows, flashed a wide grin.

"Talk about room service, huh?" Baggy let out a breathy laugh, shoving Tommy.

"She's just a good lay." Then he faced Billy, reaching for the bottle of Jack sitting on the table. "And I don't gotta leave the building for it." He poured a double into his empty beer mug and downed it. Billy shook his head.

"Fuckin' lazy." He teased.

"Don't lie asshole." Tommy piped up. He jut a finger into the table, drawing the attention once again. "They order in and shit. I can hear 'em, laughin' in there." Baggy rolled his eyes while Bodie opened his mouth and clapped his hands.

"It's just pizza and shit." Baggy hissed. "Doesn't mean anything." The men laughed and Bodie made a face, crossing his arms and tapping Billy's chest with the back of a hand.

"You feed 'em after, Bill?" That only resulted in more laughter and Baggy clenched his jaw. It was true; on more than one occasion, Baggy had knocked quietly on Brooke's door, offering a night of pizza and beer that resulted in a sweaty, lustful romp in his apartment. But it wouldn't end there. She'd stay. They'd watch something stupid on TV and order cheap pizza, then maybe pull a quickie during a commercial break. It was just what he wanted after a long day. No trying or seduction. Just Brooke.

But Baggy wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Even her. He had a reputation and eventually he'd get over her. She'd get irritating, or he'd get bored.

"She's not my girl." He growled, then he turned to Tommy, punching him in the shoulder. "Tom's just jealous I got the hot chick all to myself." Billy snorted.

"So ya wouldn't mind sharin'?" The question caught him off guard and Baggy almost hesitated. He looked up at Billy quickly, saw the grin on his face.

"Nah. Whatever." Baggy said, laughing off the hard pang in his stomach. Bodie raised his brows and shrugged.

"Sounds like she's ya girl." He stated. Billy took a drag and flashed a big smile.

"She ain't." Baggy snarled, fishing in his pocket for a cigarette. The sick feeling in his stomach was making him angry. He didn't want to feel anything but with Billy smiling the way he was, all Baggy could think of was Brooke moaning Billy's name. Images of the many girls grinding on Billy's crotch distorted and suddenly Brooke was in all of them, parting her lips and running her hands over every inch of the reclined gang lord. But he forced the pictures away and lit his smoke. "Go for it." He added, taking a long drag once the cigarette was lit. The hot inhale didn't quell the churning in his stomach like he'd hoped it would, so he hissed it out with a frown.

"Here's ya chance, Bill." Tommy said with an excited voice. "That's her." Baggy's head shot up and immediately followed the finger pointing into the front of the bar. Sure enough, standing among the miniskirts was Brooke, dressed in skin-tight jeans and a black tank. Billy turned his head and Bodie whistled.

"Ya weren't kiddin', she's not bad." Billy took a drag and continued to watch while the rest of the men leaned around for peeks. Feeling the eyes on her, Brooke glanced towards the booth and quickly she spotted Baggy. His heart picked up as she smiled and tossed him a small wave. He lifted a finger in response, throwing back a shot that Tommy poured for himself.

"Good fuck, huh?" Billy murmured, breathing smoke with the words. Baggy swallowed. She was the best he'd had. It was intense, each time rivaling the last. But then again, he'd never really been one for repeating partners.

"Good enough." Baggy muttered, hoping his tone would deter Billy's interest. But Tommy smacked the back of his head.

"I can hear them down the fuckin' hall." He smirked while Baggy turned to snarl at him under his breath.

"What's your problem, Tom?" Tommy snatched the shot glass in his hand and shrugged.

"Why ya lyin', Bag?" He whispered back, filling the shot and tipping it back into his mouth.

"Hey." Baggy looked up to see Brooke, standing beside the booth with a beer in her hand. He nodded and opened his mouth to answer, but Billy beat him to the punch, sitting forward in his own seat.

"Hey yourself, sweetheart." He breathed. She turned her head and smiled, nodding gently.

"Hi." Baggy swallowed as Billy flashed a smile. The rest of the men watched quietly, taking drinks as Brooke awkwardly stood, slowly returning her gaze to Baggy. He finally cleared his throat.

"Billy, this is Brooke." At that, the gang lord rose from his seat and towered over her.

"Pleasure." He said with a smirk. Bodie chuckled at the purred word, knowing exactly what Billy was thinking as he uttered it. And Baggy knew too. It burned in his throat. The night would go as it always did. Billy would get what he wanted. Tonight, he wanted Baggy's….

He swallowed as he realized what he'd almost admitted to himself. That he'd secretly, almost subconsciously, made Brooke his girl. His. But now Billy Darley had a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the bare skin.

"Wanna join us, Brooke?" Billy purred, grinning dangerously into her face. She smiled back politely and glanced at Baggy out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure." Billy sunk into his seat and stretched out a leg, patting the denim-clad thigh in an invitation.

"Have a seat." He said, taking a drag slowly from the cigarette in his fingers. Brooke's face flushed for a second, but she brushed her onyx hair from her eyes and sat gently in his lap. Baggy took a long drag and hissed it to the side, using the action to avoid looking across the table at her.

"DAMMIT JAIME!" Spink yelled, suddenly gaining the attention of everyone at the table. While they had been watching Brooke and Billy, Jaime had dropped a cigarette butt into Spink's beer. Now he was wiping his hand over his mouth, smacking Jaime as he cursed him repeatedly. "Almost fuckin' swallowed it." Heco snorted.

"Not the biggest thing you've swallowed, Spink. Why ya complainin'?" Instantly they were all laughing, even Baggy let a grin pass over his lips. Spink made a face and raised his hand from under the table. With a dramatic show, he stuck up his middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself, H. Seein' as that's the only action ya can get." Bodie tisked while Heco held up his hands, mocking Spink's anger. Baggy glanced to the table to locate an ashtray, but focused instead on Billy. Rather, Billy's hands. One had progressed to Brooke's leg, just above her knee and the other rested on her hip, encircling and holding her against him. His stomach turned and Baggy ripped his head around to look at the front of the bar. He wanted to leave. There was no stopping Billy and he already felt sick. He didn't want to watch anymore.

A blonde woman was perched on a stool at the bar. Her legs were crossed, the skin stuck together up to her thighs which were barely covered by a crayon-red, pleather mini. Loni. She was a local whore, four or five years older than any of the men. And she'd been with most of them, making her rounds like a good, worn out slut. Suddenly, he saw an escape route.

Baggy stood from the booth and crossed the room without warning, striding up next to Loni at the bar.

"Hey Loni." He murmured. The woman grinned, revealing cigarette stained teeth.

"Baggy, long time no…well…you know." She chuckled with a deep, cracked voice and pivoted in her seat.

"Wanna get outta here?" He asked, cutting to the chase. If Brooke was free to do what she wanted, so was he. And what he wanted was to fuck away his feelings, far away from that bar. Loni puckered her lips and ran a nail over his collarbone, trailing down between his pecks and over his stomach.

"Sure baby." He waited as she swallowed the rest of her drink and slipped from her seat. Then he put an arm around her shoulders and led them from the bar, toward the door. If he looked back, he knew he'd get shit from the guys. Or worse. He'd see that nothing had changed, that Brooke hadn't noticed him leave.

It was a little chilly once they were outside, and Loni stuck a hand up his t-shirt. He ignored it, focusing instead on crossing the parking lot and getting to his car. They were moving fast, Loni's heels clicking loudly on the asphalt. So loud, in fact, that he didn't hear a second pair.

"Baggy." He glanced over his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. Brooke was walking across the lot, semi-jogging in her black stilettos. Loni shifted under his arm to get a glance. "Where ya goin'?" Brooke asked, getting closer in the dark.

"Where does it look like?" Loni sneered, rubbing his stomach under his shirt. Brooke's brows fell flat and she shot a glare at the blonde woman.

"Did I ask ya somethin' grandma?" Baggy tried to hide the grin on his face, but he failed. Her attitude was what brought them together in the first place. But Loni didn't find it amusing, lurching from his arms.

"Fuck ya, bitch. I'll fuck ya up." She raised a scrawny arm, plastic nails balled inside her fist. With a quick swipe, Baggy caught her elbow in midair.

"Let's go, Loni." He murmured. Pulling her with him, he turned for his car.

"Really? That's it? You have nothing to say ta me?" Brooke called. When he didn't stop tromping further into the lot, she took a deep breath. "BRANDON!" He froze. Loni looked up at him with a startled, wide-eyed expression.

"Come here." Brooke ordered from her spot in the middle of the lot. Loosening his fingers slowly, Baggy released Loni and she stumbled away, frightened by the anger in his eyes. "Come. He—"

"WHAT BROOKE!" He screamed, whirling around and charging at her. Loni took the hint and gave them a wide birth, heading back into the bar as he closed the distance. Brooke didn't stand down as he huffed forward. "WHAT?" Her eyes were solid but her tone was gentle.

"Why were ya leavin' like that? Ya didn't even say hello—" He was furious and hurt at the same time. And the target of both was standing in front of him. So he lashed out.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Brooke shrugged, unafraid of his screaming.

"It got ya mad enough to talk ta me." Baggy sucked in air, panting from yelling. As he processed, he ran a hand over the back of his head. With an angry sigh, he stepped away and headed towards his car once again.

"I'm goin' home." He hissed. "Tell Billy I said bye." He added bitterly, digging his keys from his pocket.

"I knew it." She laughed. "I fuckin' KNEW it." Brooke's heels clicked behind him, keeping pace until it was obvious she planned on following him all the way to his car. So Baggy cut her off, turning around.

"Knew what, Brooke?" She didn't stop approaching until she was just a foot away, staring up at him.

"You're mad cuz of Billy." Baggy hissed a few breaths.

"I'm not mad at Billy." He growled. It was the truth. He didn't blame Billy for the anger he felt. It was something else, something that he couldn't grasp through all the impulsive fury.

"I didn't say at him, I said cuz of him." She held out a hand, palm up as she gestured. "I'm not stupid. You're pissed cuz he was puttin' the moves on me, yeah? Ya said it yourself that ya don't like to share." Baggy didn't answer, just stared into her eyes. She was good at reading him. After spending a few nights with her, she'd figured him out pretty clearly. And he knew her. He knew she wasn't going to drop the conversation until she was satisfied.

"I didn't care." He eventually muttered. "You can do what ya want." Brooke snorted and stepped closer, poking his ribs with a finger.

"Yeah right. You don't care my ass."

"I don't care." Baggy repeated, spacing the words for emphasis. She only laughed and poked him again.

"Ya want me ta fuck Billy?" His chest panged but he fought it.

"I don't care." He hissed. "Do what ya want." She cocked her head and frowned.

"What I want is for ya ta tell me the truth." They both fell silent and Brooke's face softened. "Why are ya leavin'?" Baggy remembered the conversations they'd shared on his couch. They hadn't been anything deep or complex, but it had been more than he'd ever shared with a lover. They weren't just two acquaintances that fucked on slow nights. They'd turned into something more than that. They'd become friends.

"I didn't want ta see ya with Billy." He surrendered with a murmur. Brooke gave him a gentle smile.

"Why?" He looked down to the ground, embarrassed by what he felt for her. It was difficult to admit the feelings to himself, let alone aloud. As if she sensed this, Brooke molded against him and pressed her lips to his in a swift kiss. He relaxed and responded with need, lifting his hands to cup her jaw, draw her in. This was worth keeping. He pulled away and hugged her close, holding her head to his chest.

"Cuz you're my girl." He whispered. Brooke sighed a small laugh and circled her arms around him.

"Can I get that in writing?" She teased. With a chuckle, Baggy tugged gently on her hair, tilting her face to cover her mouth with his once again.

* * *

><p>That night, they actually made it to the bedroom before their clothes were shed. Rushing had been their game since the beginning, going at it on the first flat surface they could find inside the door. But that night, Baggy followed Brooke all the way into his room before he started to tear at his jeans.<p>

She teased him at first, taking off her shirt and dropping it beside the bed with seductive delay. Then she added her jeans to the pile, slipping her legs out with slow kicks. Baggy never kept his eyes off her as he tore off his pants and shirt. But Brooke stopped him at his boxers.

"Wait." She whispered. Pressing her soft body to his hard frame, she tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply, tasting and tickling with her tongue. Then, sinking to her knees, Brooke freed his cock from the boxers. Baggy groaned as she filled her mouth with him, stroking her hair. His erection pulsed and grew as she laved her tongue over the length while she sucked. Each bob brought him fierce pleasure, forcing breathy groans from his throat. Before long, he was as hard as stone. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed oral to this extent. But then again, he hadn't liked a girl to this extent. Ever.

When she rose, Baggy turned her around and unclasped her bra, trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder as he slid the garment to the floor. Then he turned her so they faced each other once again, and Baggy backed her into the edge of the mattress. Brooke took the hint and sat, but went still when he suddenly knelt in front of her. With quick fingers, he removed her panties and tossed them away, eyes falling on the flushed slit between her legs. Spreading her knees, he opened her on the edge of the bed and kissed her thighs, moving inward until his lips grazed her bud. Brooke moaned and touched his face, petting him as her cheeks grew red. Using two fingers, he entered her slowly and sucked gently on her clit.

"Baggy." She whispered his name as he rubbed the tip of his tongue over the sensitive spot, making her grind on the mattress. With only a few passes, he felt her body wetting further, lubricating with anticipation. His fingers pressed upwards towards her belly button and he moved them at a lazy pace, driving her crazier as she became more aroused. Rocking her hips, she attempted to drive faster, but he only became more withdrawn, taking more away.

"Baby, please." She whimpered to him, fighting to remain upright. It was the first time she'd called him baby. And Baggy found himself enjoying the sincere tenderness of the term.

"Ya think your ready?" He said with a grin. Brooke laughed with a light pant and slid her knees together, standing from the edge of the bed. Baggy rose and was surprised when she shoved him onto the mattress, sending him sprawling on his back.

"I'm always ready." She purred, ripping his boxers down his legs and throwing them over her shoulder. Then she crawled over him until she straddled his hips. With an evil grin, she took his dick in hand and rubbed her warm slit along the length. Baggy held her hips, watching between her thighs while she pulled more deep groans from his lips.

"What should I do with this?" Brooke teased, running her hand up and down his shaft, pumping him slowly. Grinning, Baggy bucked into her touch.

"Put it in your pussy." She bit a lip.

"Dirtier." She whispered, blushing as he aroused her with mere words. His specialty.

"Ride my dick, Brooke." He purred. Then he slid his fingers between her legs once again, finding the hot, wet opening of her body. As she continued running her hand over his cock, Baggy plunged his fingers inside her. "Fuck me." He whispered. Finally, Brooke nodded and guided his head. When his fingers were free, she buried his erection deep in her slick walls.

"Oh yeah." She whined immediately and Baggy drove her hips. Taking handfuls of her rear in both palms, he directed her as she started to bob. He watched her gloss his shaft as it filled her and Brooke's mouth fell open, whines and moans flooding from her lips as the pace accelerated. She was already close and her body tightened around his cock. "Baggy." She said his name over and over while her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

"Harder Brooke." He purred, clutching her ass to bring it up and down on his throbbing penetration. Volume rising, she thrust down on him with more force and Baggy tossed his head back into a pillow. His groans mixed with curses as she aggressively rode him, rocking the entire bed on its feet.

"I'm gonna cum, Baggy." She whimpered, panting for air as her body started to shake. As she started to whine, he rolled and planted Brooke on her back, pulling out of her.

"Not yet." He whispered into her ear. Writhing underneath him, she fussed like a child, bucking her hips to their abandoned pace. But he waited until she grew still again, brushing her lips with his, using his tongue to tease hers. As they kissed, he eventually guided his dick inside her and Brooke gasped. She was tight around him, her body still tense with rising climax.

Baggy started slow, thrusting deep and hard to evoke panted moans. Out of desperation, Brooke clawed at his back, raising her hips to meet each rough stroke. She looked incredible to him, lips parted, eyelids drooping with bliss. It prompted him faster and she let out a whine, arching her back. Lowering his head, Baggy kissed her bottom lip before covering her mouth with his. Their breaths mingled in hurried gasps, blood surging in their veins. He sped further.

Brooke cried out in his mouth and her hands found his ass, grabbing and scratching as he took her so deep he could go no further. He was closing in on the point of no return, snapping his hips with harsher thrusts. Sound and sight became unimportant as he drove; all that mattered was the feel of the woman beneath him. And the knowledge that she was his. Baggy took one last look at Brooke, watching her face tense with impending release. When he met her eyes, she shattered. In a fit of gasps and moans, her body seized around his cock, stroking and pumping as he continued to pound inside. Her ankles dug into the mattress and her eyes clamped shut, the force of the pleasure overwhelming.

With a quick series of bucks, Baggy followed and came with a growl. The room filled with heavy pants and light moans, the two quickly fatiguing and growing weak in each other's arms. When the grip of orgasm left him, he lay on top of her, left cheek on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>He must have drifted into a light sleep, because he was startled when his phone buzzed loudly on the floor. Rolling on the mattress, he blindly swung his arms and retrieved his jeans, ripping the vibrating device from his pocket.<p>

"Yeah." He grunted, half hanging off his bed.

"How's Loni?" Billy's voice was deep, gravelly, and cryptic. Baggy couldn't tell if he was angry or joking.

"Wouldn't know." He responded. As he forced himself to stand his ground, a cool hand moved over his back. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw Brooke, leaning over him and stroking his spine. She had a sleepy smile on her face, her short hair spiky and tossed in goofy display of bed head. But she looked perfect, and he felt no fear in claiming her. "Went home with my girl." Baggy added. The words earned a large smile and she bent down, pressing her lips to his bare shoulder. He waited, listening hard for Billy's response.

A small chuckle was all he heard. Then the phone call ended.


End file.
